Little Black Riding Hood
by Kaira-chan
Summary: My first Parody. Little Red Riding Hood with a twist. Warning's inside.


Kaira-chan: Welcome to my very first, and very crappy parody. 

Yami Kaira: Yes, Kaira writes parody's crappily. 

Kaira-chan: I will not argue...

Yami: O_O... *Reads it over* I... I... My Ra!!!!

Pharaoh Yami: ... *Bursts out laughing at Yami*

Yami: Shut up....

Pharaoh Yami: Fine fine, WARNINGS!!! Character Death, mild yaoi ((Nothing actually happens besides flirting, and that's just for humor sake)), stupidity...

Kaira-chan: Hey!!!

Yami: Kaira-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, which is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Little Red Riding Hood, who is owned by some dead nameless person who had nothing better to do, nor does she own Alice in Wonderland, from which one line is from. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

Once upon a time, there was a little girl - er - boy. He name was Little Black Riding Hood. Wait... what the hell kind of name is that? His actual name was Yami. 

Now, Yami was called Little Black Riding Hood for a reason. 

Firstly, he always wore black. And on this particular day, he was wearing a hood. Usually, he was named Little Black Riding Dude, but today, like I said, he was wearing a hood. A leather hood. Actually everything he wore was leather, and had lots of shiny buckles. Ooo... shiny... He also rode a really pretty stallion. 

We join Yami, walking through the woods - er - riding. 

Suddenly, the horse fell, and Yami flew off, landed on his back with an "oof". 

"Madam Blueberry!" Yami exclaimed, exasperated, walking up to his horse. 

What he was stopped him cold. Madam Blueberry had.....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Suddenly grown horns, which were sprouting from his forehead, and had red eyes. It let out a devilish cry, and attempted to impale Yami. Yami let out a girlish scream, and scrambled up a nearby tree. 

Within a few hours, night had fallen, and Yami busied himself with eating the delectable treats in the basket he was carrying, and throwing pinecones at his demonic horse, just enraging the evil beast more so. 

Suddenly, the horses ears perked up, it returned to normal, and took off running. 

Yami blinked, and nearly fell out of the tree when a voice called up to him from beneath the tree. 

Yami climbed down the tree, and was met with a white haired, teen with wolfish ears. 

"Hi, I'm Bakura," the teen smiled. "Who are you?

"I'm Little Black Riding Hood," Yami introduced with a flourish. 

"What's in the basket?" Bakura asked innocently. 

"Treat's for my hikari," Yami smiled. "Today's his unbirthday you know!" 

"Really?" Bakura asked, looking genuinely interested. 

"Yep! He's in the only cottage in the woods."

"Amazing. Would you like to share anything in that basket?" Bakura asked. 

Yami looked uncertain. "I don't know," he said, shifting his weight from his left foot to his right foot. "I promised my hikari's grandpa I'd get it to him."

"That's okay," Bakura smiled. "I understand."

Then, he disappeared within the bushed, with a mischievous grin. 

Yami continued walking, thinking nothing of the encounter.

He missed the fishing hook that tried without success to latch onto his basket, and stepped over the bear trap without noticing it. 

"Damn it. That Little Black Riding Hood is smarted the he looks," Bakura cursed from the bushes loudly. 

Yami looked around. "Whose there?" He asked. 

Bakura sweat dropped, realizing his mistake. "Nobody!" He called back. 

Yami shrugged. "Okay, thank you," he said, and then continued walking on the path. 

That's when an idea struck Bakura. "He said his hikari lived in the only house in the woods!! If I can beat him there, I can pretend to be him!" and with that, Bakura jumped on Madam Blueberry's back ((Who was following them?)) and galloped off to find the cottage. 

  
  


Yami nearly cried with joy when he finally found the cottage. He had ticks, and leeches ((He fell in a river...)) and thorns, and all the other horrid things that lurk deep within the forest. 

He opened the door, to find Bakura just slipping on Yugi's nightgown ((O_O...why was Yugi wearing a nightgown you may ask? It was a leather one...)). Bakura looked at him, before jumping into Yugi's bed, and pulling the blanket up to his chin. 

Yami, who seemed utterly oblivious, sat beside the bed. "Hello Yugi!" he exclaimed happily. 

"Hello," 'Yugi' answered back. 

Yami blinked. "My, Yugi, you're voice has changed. It seems higher and more childish then usual."

"All the better to ... speak to you, my dear," 'Yugi explained. 

Yami blinked. "My dear?" he shrugged. "My, Yugi, how big you're ears are," Yami said. 

"All the better to hear you with, my dear," 'Yugi' said, feeling his ears. 

"My, Yugi, how pale you are," Yami said, looking at 'Yugi's' hand. 

"All the better to.... blend in with the sheets, my dear," 'Yugi exclaimed, sweating. 

"My, Yugi, how sharp your teeth are," Yami said. 

"No they aren't!" 'Yugi' exclaimed, running his tongue along them. 

"Fine, fine. How sharp your dagger is," Yami said, eyeing the dagger on 'Yugi's' pillow. 

"All the better to kill you with, my dear!" 'Yugi exclaimed, jumping up. 

"Oh my!" Yami gasped. "It's the wolf!" 

Suddenly Bakura fell, face first on the ground, a pool of blood dripping from his back. 

"Not no more he isn't!" A hunter, who had a dagger shaped oddly like a rod, proclaimed. 

"Why, thank you!" Yami exclaimed. "I'm Little Black Riding Hood! May I know the name of my savior?" He asked, flirtatiously, batting his eyelashes. 

"I'm Yami Malik!" The hunter announced, before bowing. "And you're not Little Black Riding Hood."

Yami blinked. "Really, then who am I, oh strong hunter Malik guy?" Yami asked, still flirting. 

"You're dead!" And with that, Yami Malik pounced at Yami, and stabbed him through the heart. 

He laughed triumphantly when Yami fell dead in a pool of his own, and Bakura's blood. 

Suddenly, Yami Malik too, fell down dead. Behind him stood Yugi, Bakura's dagger resting in his hand. 

"Why does everyone forget about me?" Yugi pouted. "Oh well, at least I have my treats Yami brought me..."

He opened the basket, to find it completely empty. He sighed heavily. "I _knew _grandpa should've brought it..."

  


~~~~~~~~~~

Kaira-chan: I hope you all liked my sad attempt at a parody. And yes, it was a one shot. 

Yami Kaira: Thank Ra...

Kaira-chan: u.u it really was that bad wasn't it?

All: YES!!

Kaira-chan; Okay ^_^ Neways, I hope...

Pharaoh Yami: My line!!! Please read and review!!! minus the flames, but constructive critisim is more then welcome!!


End file.
